Teamwork
by Melody Midnight
Summary: Jack and Kim team up to set up Jerry with a girl he is madly in love with. Meanwhile Milton, Eddie, and Rudy team up to set up Jack and Kim together. Will they accomplish their goals? Or will it totally backfire?
1. Love Is in the Air

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It..if I did, then I probably would be part of the cast. :) I only own my OC Layna.**

* * *

It was a delightful day at the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. Well, not really…

"Come on Milton, move it!" Rudy yelled. "We don't have all day!"

Milton had his eyes glued to the two boards in front of him. "I need concentration, Rudy!"

"Well, hurry up it's been five minutes"! Rudy yelled once more.

"Rudy calm down." Jack said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! We have a tournament with the Black Dragons in less than a month and we can't keep on fooling around."

"Relax Rudy, we always defeat the Black Dragons, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Jack tells him.

"Yeah, Jack's right." Kim says.

"Of curse you'd say that." Eddie mumbles under his breath.

"What was that"? Kim asks suspiciously.

"Oh nothing!" Eddie replies nervously.

Rudy looks around the dojo. "Where's Jerry?."

**Jack's POV**

Jerry then walks in the dojo with a HOT girl besides him.

"Jerry is here..and he brought a smoking lady." Eddie said drooling hungrily like the girl was a piece of meat or something.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Jerry says.

"It's fine. Who's you friend"? Rudy asks.

"Oh, I'm Layna." The HOT brunette haired girl responds.

"Yep. Layna and I meet at the taco shop last weekend and since then we've become good friends." Jerry says. "So this is my friend Jack-

"Jerry, I can introduce myself thank you". I interrupt him. "Hi Layna, I'm Jack. I'm fifteen years old and totally available." I say and wink at her.

Layna starts giggling like those weird girls at my school that wear WAY too much makeup. "Your funny."

Kim looks really annoyed and rolls her eyes. Jerry glares at me like his face expression is saying '_Stay away from my woman'_

"Hi, I'm Kim." She greets and shakes Layna's hand.

"I'm Rudy. Milton hurry up and break the boards already!"

"I'm Eddie." He greets and wipes drool by his mouth.

"HIYA"!

Milton FINALLY breaks the two boards in half.

"Milton you did it"! Rudy cheered.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" "I DID IT!"

We all gave Milton high fives. "Good job Milton." I say to him impressed.

Milton started running around the dojo crazily screaming: " I DID IT!"

"And, that's Milton." Jerry says to Layna.

"Wow, it's so cool that you do karate here Jerry."

"Well, believe it or not, I'm actually the best student at this dojo."

"Really"? Layna says amazed.

"Actually- I start to say because obviously I'M the best student at this dojo.

"Shhhh"! Jerry shushes me. I roll my eyes. Rudy gives Jerry a knowing look.

"Wow, that's awesome. Can you show me some karate moves?"

"Um, maybe another time." Jerry replies quickly.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"It's down there." Rudy points and Layna follows.

"Thanks."

As soon as Layna disappears, Kim immediately says to Jerry: "You like her, don't you"?

"Heck yeah I like her!" Jerry says with a big smile on his face. "I saw her first Jack, so don't even think about it."

"Whatever man." I reply.

"GAHH"! Milton says and falls on the floor tiredly. He's been running around the dojo crazily for five minutes.

"Jack, Kim, I need your help." Jerry says.

"With what?" Kim and I both ask at the same time.

"To hook me up with Layna. You two hooked up Milton and Julie together."

"Yeah, true." Kim says. "Of course we'll help you. Right Jack"?

I don't say anything.

"I said right, Jack"! Kim nudges me in the arm.

"Ow! Okay fine, well help you Jerry." I say rubbing my arm.

"Jack and Kim aren't even dating any people and they can match make people together"? Rudy asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Milton answers and shrugs.

"Wait, I'm thinking about asking Layna out on a date." I say with an evil grin on my face.

"WHAT"? Jerry and Kim both yell.

"DUDE, I ALREADY TOLD YOU, SHE'S MINE"! Jerry yells.

I laugh a little. "Relax I was just joking."

"Oh." Jerry and Kim say relieved.

"Wait a second.. Kim why did you overreact? "I ask with a grin on my face.

"Whaaat? I only overreacted because Jerry is suppose to ask Layna out, not you. Were suppose to be setting them up together, remember"?

"Mmmhmm." we all say.

Milton sniffs the air. "I smell love."

"Love has a smell"? Jerry asks.

"No, it's a metaphor."

"Ohhh..what's a metaphor."?

"Nevermind." Milton replies in frustration.

"Anyway, Kim likes Jack." Eddie says like he's a five year old or something.

"Your wrong, she LOVES Jack." Rudy corrected.

"NO I DON'T"! Kim denies.. Horribly.

"JACK LOVES KIM TOO." Jerry says.

"AGGGH! NO WAY! I decline ..even though it's kind of true but I'll never admit it.. "Kim and I are just friends."

"Yeah." said Kim nervously.

"Mmmhmm." Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton all say. Man I just hate it when they do that…..

"Why do you guys think we like each other anyways?" Kim asks.

"Well first of all, there's the CONSTANT flirting that you guys do with each other." Rudy responds.

"Yep." Eddie agrees.

"Jack , your so amazing"! Jerry says in a high voice pretending to be Kim. Jerry, Milton, Rudy, and Eddie all burst out laughing.

"I DO NOT sound like that"! Kim shouts angrily and punches Jerry in the ribs. "OWWWW." Jerry moans in pain.

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Another reason, is that you guys hug each other a lot and by a lot I mean five million times a day." Rudy says.

"Rudy, quit over exaggerating. We don't hug each other five million times a day. That's just weird." I say.

""And germy.. But it's true!" Milton says.

"We don't even hug all the time.!" Kim mentioned annoyed.

"You also write about Jack in your diary." Jerry says.

"YOU READ MY DIARY"?

"Oh, Jerry your so dead." Eddie said.

"I'm surprise Jerry can actually read." I said.

"HEYY!" Jerry answered offensively.

"JERRY, YOUR DEAD!" Kim says angrily and grabs his arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jerry screams like a girl.

I grab a hold of Kim. "Kim calm down!"

Kim keeps on destroying Jerry. "AHHHHHHH!"

Rudy, Eddie, and Milton pull onto Jerry. I keep pulling Kim away until she finally calms down and lets go of Jerry.

"Another reason, is that Jack is the only one that can calm Kim down when she's angry. Rudy pointed out.

"And make her feel better." Eddie said in a squeaky voice.

**Kim's POV**

"Jack and Kim sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rudy, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry all sing and then they roll on the floor laughing.

Uggh! Their so immature. Then the guys finally stopped laughing.

"Are you guys done now?" Jack asks annoyed.

"Wait hold on." Rudy laughs once more." Ahem, okay now I'm done."

"Anyway, what's taking Layna so long in the bathroom"? I ask suspiciously and also trying to change the subject.

"Maybe she's taking a dump." Eddie says and shrugs.

"Maybe she got kidnapped by aliens"! Jerry said.

I give Jerry a weird look. You just have to get used to his idiotic nature.

Then Layna popped out of nowhere. "Hi guys, I'm back."

"What took you so long"? Jack asked.

"Nothing"! Layna replies quickly.

Hmmmm…

"So Jerry do you want to come over to my house"? Layna offers.

"Sure. Is it okay if Jack and Kim come along"? Jerry asked and winked at the both of us.

"Yea okay, sure." Layna replies.

"Alright, let's go." Jack says.

"Wait, we still have karate practice"! Rudy reminded.

Jack, Jerry, Layna, and I leave quickly and we pretended we didn't hear Rudy.

**Milton's POV**

As soon as Jack, Kim, and Jerry left there was an awkward silence.

"So.." I say awkwardly.

"So.." Rudy says.

"Are we going to do karate"? Eddie asks.

"Nah, let's take a break." Rudy answered.

Then I thought of a great idea.

"Hey since Jack and Kim are setting Layna and Jerry up….. Then we should set up Jack and Kim"!

"Milton that's genius!" Eddie says amused.

"Yeah. We all know that Jack and Kim belong together, but how are we going to set them up"? Rudy asks.

"Leave it to me to come up with good ideas." I say intelligently.

Eddie and Rudy cringe.

"Um, Milton you may be a genius at other stuff, but NOT at love." said Rudy.

"What? I'm the only one out of the three of us that has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's because Jack and Kim set you and Julie up." Eddie points out.

"Oh yeah."

"Whatever. We'll all think of ideas." Rudy said.

"We should keep this a secret and tell NO ONE." I say.

Rudy and I both look at Eddie.

I swear, I won't tell anyone"! He says.

"Mmhmm." Rudy and I mumble.

"Hey we should give this plan a name." Rudy suggests.

"How about, Operation: Get Jack and Kim together." Eddie says.

"Nah, too long." I say. "How about Kick?"

"Kick?" Rudy and Eddie say dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Kick. It's Kim and Jack's names combined.

"Okay! Operation: Kick, Rudy likey."

"Yeah. Let Operation: Kick, begin"! Eddie said proudly.

"Ha, Ha, I think I already have an idea and it just might work." I say with an evil grin on my face.


	2. Getting Down to Buissness

**Eleven reviews for the first chapter! Awesome!. It's great to know people are enjoying my story already. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It…so don't sue me**

* * *

Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Layna all took the bus together to get to Layna's house.

When they finally arrived Jack, Kim, and Jerry were astonished.

"Wow your house looks huge." Jack said with his eyes popped out with amazement.

"Yeah, you'll be even more fascinated once we get inside." Layna told him.

Layna took out her house key and opened the door. She let Jack, Jerry, and Kim enter first.

"WHOA"! Jack, Kim, and Jerry all said as they walked around the living room.

The living room had a giant flat screen TV, two vibrating chairs, a big blue fluffy couch, a glass coffee table with a bowl of candy on top of it, and the ceiling light was made out of crystals.

Jerry immediately jumped on one of the vibrating chairs and pressed a button. " O-o-o-o -h-h-h-h-h y-y-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-h"!

Layna laughed as she closed the door.

Jack and Kim lunged for the other vibrating chair. "IT'S MINE!" They both yelled.

The two of them ended up squished together on the chair. Jack's arm was touching Kim's arm and Kim's leg was touching Jack's leg. They barely had any personal space.

"Okay this is uncomfortable." Kim said awkwardly and blushed a little.

"Well, either you get up or I do." Jack told her.

"I'm not getting up." Kim said.

"Me neither." Jack pressed the vibrating button.

"Whoa this is a-w-e-s-s-s-s-o-m-e."

"Can I get you guys some soda"? Layna asked.

"S-s-s-u-u-r-r-e." Jack, Kim, and Jerry replied.

**Kim's POV**

Man , this vibrating chair is sweet! I don't even care if I'm all squished up next to Jack. It actually feels quite nice…and safe even though I can take care of myself.

Then this boy who looked about twelve years old, came into the living room.

"Um..hi." The boy greeted awkwardly.

"Hey, y-y-o-u m-m-u-s-t be L-a-a-a-y-n-n-a's l-little bro." Jerry said stuttering from the effect of the vibrating chair. "L-a-a-y- n-n-a has t-o-o-ld me a-l-lot about y-o-u…uh w-what's y-y-our n-n-a-a-m-e a-again."?

"I'm Felix." the boy said.

Felix had the same brunette hair, hazel eyes, and a tan skin color as his sister. They looked exactly alike!

Then Layna came back into the living room with drinks. "Felix these are my friends Jerry, Jack, and Kim." Layna introduced us.

"H- h-hiiiii." We greeted shakily. Man I never want to leave this vibrating chair.

"Hello." Felix greeted and walked out the living room.

Layna set the drinks onto the table." Felix is a little shy."

Jerry pressed a button and the vibrating chair immediately stopped vibrating.

"Yep. I remember from what you told me. Jerry said and he faked coughed. "Ahem!" Jerry gave Jack and I a look.

Jack stopped the vibrating on the chair.

I remember why I was here for. To set up Jerry and Layna together. Time to get to work. "Um.. so Layna I know it's not really any of my business but how's your love life going?"

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the dojo...**

**Milton's POV**

"Okay since Jack and Kim obviously like each other, were setting them up." I picked up a piece of chalk and wrote "Operation Kick" on the board. "Like I said before, Kick is Kim and Jack's names put together. So we all know that Kim and Jack are too stubborn to admit their feelings for each other. Why? Who knows. So our goal is to make Jack and Kim admit their feelings to each other." I told Rudy and Eddie.

"But how?" Eddie asked.

"I know"! Rudy's eyes lit up. "Maybe we can get this guy that falls in love with Kim. Then Jack gets jealous and battles with the guy, to see who will win Kim."

"Hmm.. I don't know Rudy that sounds a little too cheesy. Let's start off small. How about we put flowers inside Kim's locker with a card inside it with a poem and says it's from Jack." I say.

"Yeah we can do that." Eddie agreed.

"Rudy you can buy the flowers." I told him.

"It's your plan, you buy them!"

"Yeah but were all working together on this. Were a team, so you have to step in."

"Alright fine... my idea would have been better though." he murmured and walked out the dojo.

"Okay Eddie let's think of a romantic love poem." I said enthusiastically.

* * *

**Back to Layna's house**

** Jack's POV**

Kim and I were getting to know Layna more and more to see if she was a good match for Jerry. Here's some similarities of the two: Their both of a Latino descent, they love tacos, and they share a hatred for school and.. I think that's pretty much it for now.

"So.. what do you look for in a guy Layna?" Kim asked. She's pretty serious and addicted to this matchmaking stuff.

"Oh, you know a guy that's nice, strong, he actually listens when I'm talking to him, a guy that's smart because obviously I'm not going to date a complete moron."

Kim and I laughed uncomfortably. I bet we were both thinking the exact same thing: Jerry is a complete moron, and he doesn't even listen half of the time either.

"What else do you look for in a guy?" Jerry asked.

"Um, he has to be funny, and not serious all the time. I mean a sense of humor would be nice."

"Oh okay." Jerry answered and nodded.

"What's with all the questions about my love life, and what kind of guy I would want to date"? Layna asks.

"Uh, were just curious, that's all." I tell her.

"Oh alright." Then Layna flashes me a smile that makes my heart melt. Of course in a good way though.

I send her one of my Jack Brewer sexy signature signature smiles. She giggles a little bit.

Kim rolls her eyes. _Hmm..maybe she's jealous.._

"Uh, look at the time." Jerry looks at his wrist, which by the way has no watch on it. "I think we should get going."

"Yeah it's getting late." Kim said even though the sun was still out and it was like 4:30 in the afternoon.

"Oh. That's okay, it was nice that you guys could come and see my place." Layna said "Well bye." Jerry pulled her into a hug. He hugged her real tight for what seemed like FIVE hours, until he finally let go.

I also gave Layna a hug, and I absolutely kept no space between us. She smells so good. Like fresh laundry out of the wash. What? That's not weird at all..Don't judge me.

"Alright Jack that's enough." Kim said and pulled me off of Layna.

Kim hugged Layna for like three seconds. Then Layna let us out the door. "Bye guys, see ya around."

"Bye Layna." Jerry, Kim, and I said as we exited her house. Then we started walking to the bus stop.

"So you guys think Layna likes me"? Jerry asks.

"I don't know, it's too hard to tell now. But you guys do have a few things in common." Kim told him.

"Yeah." I agree with Kim. "It's too early to tell now. You guys need to bond with each other more."

"Okay will do. I'm so glad you guys are helping me!"

"No problem Jerry, were friends. Friends help each other no matter what." I say to him.

"Yeah, we're a team. We work together." Kim says.

"I'm really lucky to have awesome friends. Pretty soon Layna Cortez- Piasco will be my girlfriend. WHOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, Chapter two. And yeah Layna's last name is actually Cortez- Piasco. Her little brother Felix might make another appearance later on in the story. I know there might not be enough Jack and Kim now, but be patient. It's only the beginning of the story. Now I'm not making any promises that Jack and Kim will be a couple by the end of the story. You'll just have to wait and see. ;) If you love this chapter, then please review! :D**


	3. Problems are Just Beginning

The next day, which was Friday, Kim had a lot on her mind as she walked to school.

**Kim's**** POV**

It's weird... I keep thinking that Jack likes Layna, but he can't like her because Jerry does. Were trying to set him up with her. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

_Maybe your just being jealous.._

I am NOT jealous. Jack can like who ever he wants, I don't care.

_Don't deny it Kimmy. Your totally jealous._

Shut up! I am NOT jealous.

_Mhmmm..._

When I finally reached school, I went inside and walked to my locker. I turned to my locker combination and opened it. A bunch of red roses immediately caught my eye.

"Wow." I said as I picked them up. I saw a card inside and I opened it. Inside was a poem that said: Roses are red, violets are blue, I just want you to know that I care about you- Jack

Oh my gosh! This is from Jack! I never knew he would do something as corny as this, but I think its sweet.

"Hi Kim." my friend Grace came up to me. "Oh my gosh, who gave you roses?" she squealed.

"Jack!" I answered happily. "I can't believe he'd give me roses. He even wrote a poem..which is kind of corny though." I gave the card to Grace.

"Wow. I wish Jerry would do something like that for me." she said as she handed me the card back.

"Wait...you like Jerry?"

"Yeah. Grace looked around the hallway in case anybody has heard. " Please don't tell anyone!"

"Okay, don't worry your secret is safe with me." I answer in a guilty tone. I'm trying to hook up Layna and Jerry together, but now my best friend Grace like him? Oh this is not going well...

"Kim, maybe you could help me to get closer to him!" Grace suggested cheerfully.

Oh no. Definitely not going well. "I don't know Grace..."

"Please Kim! I'm begging you to help me." Grace did her puppy dog eyes.

Now who can say no to that?

"Oh alright, fine I'll help" I answered.

"Yaaay! Kim your the best!" Then she hugged me.

Oh great. Now it's a love triangle. Jerry likes Layna and Grace likes Jerry. I know I should tell Grace that Jerry likes another girl, but that'll break her heart. What am I going to do?

* * *

Later it was lunchtime and the Bobby Wasabi gang were eating lunch at their usual table.

**Milton's POV**

"Um Jack thanks for those roses you got me." Kim said to him.

"Wait, what roses?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face.

Oh crap. Eddie and I dropped our forks and looked at each other. "Um..you know Jack..the roses that you got for Kim. You also wrote a poem for her too." I told him.

"Wow Jack. How very romantic of you." Jerry said surprised.

"I didn't give-

"Yes you did Jack! Don't deny it! Remember when you told us you were going to put roses in Kim's locker"? I lied.

"When did I say-

"I was there too when you said that. Just say your welcome, Jack." Eddie said to him and winked.

"Uh..your welcome Kim."

"And I care about you too." Kim told him meaningfully.

Jack's face turned into a shade of red. He then pulled Kim into a hug.

Eddie and I grinned at each other. Plan # 1- Flowers is accomplished!Wait until Rudy finds out he is going to flip!

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Okay. Let's just say Rudy has been training us like CRAZY. He's pretty nervous about that tournament we have with the Black Dragons next month. Today is March 21st and the tournament is on April 13th. Whoa it's in about two weeks!

"Rudy can we take a break?" Jerry asked breathing heavily.

"Yeah please!" Eddie said breathless.

"Fine. Five minutes." Rudy said. "Eddie and Milton step inside my office." He winked at them and the three all went into the office and closed the door.

Jerry fell onto the floor. "Oh I'm so tired!"

Then Kim came up beside me. "Jack we need to talk."

Damn. I hope its not about the roses. I know Milton and Eddie put them in Kim's locker, and then they signed my name on the card so Kim would think it was from me. Very clever... I know their most likely trying to set Kim and I up together. I'm not an idiot you know...I'm not trying to be mean, but the guys are really bad at keeping things a secret.

Kim gently grabbed my wrist and took me to the corner of the room. "Yeah..we have a problem."

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"Grace likes Jerry, and she wants me to set her up with him." she whispered to me.

"What?! Did you tell her that Jerry already likes someone else?" I whisper back.

"No."

"Why Not?"

"It'll break her break."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I was hoping you'd help me"!

"Alright we'll both figure out something okay. Don't worry." I said as I laid my hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim and I turned and we still saw Jerry laying on the floor across the room. He started to moan Layna's name. " will be mine."

"Yeah..we'll figure out something." Kim said with a tone of guilt in her voice.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Rudy's office...Eddie's POV**

Milton and I told Rudy about what happened with the roses and how the plan worked successfully.

"Oh my gosh, they hugged?!"

"Yes Rudy, they did. My intelligent idea worked." Milton said with a pleasing smile on his face.

"Whatever. So now we have to come up with another idea." Rudy said as he walked back and forth around the room.

Then it hit me. I just thought of a great idea! "Oh, I know something we can do"!

"Great, what is it?" Rudy asked.

"We can turn the dojo into a romantic dinner date for two! There will be candles, and all these decorations, and...FOOD.!"

"Hey that's not a bad idea, we could be waiters." Milton suggested.

"But if were waiters, won't Jack and Kim _know_ that were trying to set them up?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah true. We could just leave the food under the tray and hide in the office." Milton said.

"Who's going to make the food though?" I asked.

"Phil will make falafels." Milton answered.

"Wait ... HOLD up..falafels are NOT romantic. We need spaghetti." Rudy corrected.

"Okay fine, my mom will cook the spaghetti." Milton replied. "Were going to need candles, a table, two trays, plates, fancy silverware, two chairs, and decorations.

Rudy started writing things down. "So we already have chairs, and a table.

"All we need left are candles, two trays, plates, fancy silverware, decorations, and most importantly the spaghetti!" I said imagining the wonderful spaghetti all warmed up with pasta sauce all over it.

"Eddie the spaghetti is for Jack and Kim. You better not even think about it eating it." Rudy said and raised one eyebrow.

"I won't." I said and raised my hands in defense.

"Okay so let's make the romantic dinner take place on Monday." Milton said.

"Will do. Operation Kick: Plan#2 Romantic Dinner!" Rudy said happily.

"We are the best secret matchmakers ever!" I cheered.

"YEAH! Rudy and Milton agreed and we all gave each other high fives.


	4. Spaghetti and Unexpected Surprises

**Oh**** my gosh, I am REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry I haven't updated. It's been a while….I've been having some troubles with my computer, but it's all great now. I also couldn't find the time to update since I had so much work to do in school. But I don't have to worry about that anymore since summer is right around the corner, so this means plenty of time to update! :D**

* * *

** Outside Rudy's office  
**Jack was working on his bo-staff while Kim was punching a dummy. Then Jerry finally got up. "Yo what is taking them so long"?

Rudy opened the door and he, Eddie, and Milton finally exited the office.

"About time, what have you guys been talking about?" Jack asked.

"Er nothing!" Rudy replied quickly.

"Yeah it's nothing!" Milton said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Um..okay then." Kim said.

**Monday at school..**

**Kim's**** POV**

School was over and I was getting ready to leave. Then Jack came up to me. "Kim you wanna walk to practice together?"

"Sure." I answered gladly.

When we finally got to the dojo and entered, I could not believe my eyes.

For once the dojo actually looked clean. There were candles everywhere, decorations, and a round table with two chairs across from each other.

"What the..." Jack started.

"Wowww." I said amazed as I looked around the room. "Did the guys do all this?"

"Probably. I think their trying to set us up together." Jack answered.

I walked over to the table and pulled up the tray. "Oh yeah, spaghetti!" I barely had any lunch and I was starving.

I sat down on one chair and Jack sat down on the other. We then started eating some spaghetti.

"Hey this is really good." Jack said as he swallowed.

"Yeah. The guys couldn't had cooked something like this." I said as I chewed the spaghetti.

"Yeah." Jack answered in agreement.

"So Jack, what are we going to do about Grace liking...you know.."You got any ideas yet?"

"Well, we could talk Jerry into liking Grace instead of Layna." Jack suggested.

"But Jerry is madly in love with Layna, that's all he ever talks about."

"Layna might not even like Jerry in that way. They've only known each other for about a week."

"Well you _two _sure seem to like each other in that way and you've known each other for three days." I murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"! I replied quickly.

Jack gave me a look. Then Jerry walked in the dojo.

"Oh my gosh! Are you two on a date"? Jerry's face was shocked and happy at the same time.

"No..." Jack and I answered uncomfortably.

Then Rudy, Milton, and Eddie came out the office.

"Oh. Hey Jack, Kim , and Jerry. "You guys are here." Rudy greeted normally.

"Guys what's with all this?" Jack asked and motioned around the dojo.

"We were bored, so we did this." Eddie said and shrugged.

I didn't believe him ONE bit.

Jerry grabbed some spaghetti with his bare hands and shoved it into his mouth.

Wow very good use of manners...

"Hey this is great!" Jerry said as he chewed.

"I'll be right back." Rudy said and walked through the doorway in the dojo.

Eddie sat down and ate the rest of the spaghetti. "Oh yeah!"

"So guys, I think Layna may like me more as a friend." Jerry said.

"Why you say that?" I asked that.

"Well she told me I was a great friend." Jerry answered.

"And?" Jack asked expecting for more.

"Oh, that's it." Jerry replied.

"Well it's something." I said nervously and shrugged.

Then Rudy came back from the doorway. "Hey guys remember that special crystal orb that Bobby Wasabi gave us?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" We all panicked.

"Well, IT'S GONE"!

"What? Rudy are you sure? Jack asked concernedly. "I mean that orb was pretty small."

"Yes, I'm sure! I checked the whole entire basement!"

"Oh this is bad." Milton said with his eyes bugged out."

"Wait guys...you don't think that Layna stole it? Maybe that's why she took so long in the bathroom. She probably didn't actually go, she stole the orb!" I said.

"Kim that's ridiculous! Layna is a sweet and nice person. I can't believe you'd blame her for something like this." Jerry yelled.

"Well, who else could it be?" I said obviously.

"Come on Kim, that can't be true." Jack said.

What?! First Jerry doesn't believe me and now Jack?..

Then Jack, Jerry, and I got into a huge argument about the thief being Layna or not.

"GUYS!" Rudy shouted. "Just stop fighting okay! We'll figure this out later. Now let's fix the dojo back to the way it was and start practice. The tournament with the Black Dragons is coming!"

After a long sweat wrenching practice, it was finally time to head home.

"Bye Jack! Bye Rudy! Bye Eddie! Bye Milton!" Jerry said and left. Wouldn't it just be easier to say "Bye guys". Well, at least now I know that he's ignoring me.

"Bye guys." Jack said and started to leave.

"Wait Jack!" I said.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Kim you can't just accuse Layna like that. She's been nothing but nice to you, and you accuse her for something like that! I can't believe you." Jack said and walked out.

I sighed. Then I turned around to see Eddie, Rudy, and Milton huddling in a circle whispering.

What's up with those three lately?...

"I'm going home now guys." I said as I grabbed my coat from the locker.

They looked up at me. "Bye Kim."

"Bye." I said as I walked out the dojo.

I took out my cellphone and looked at the time. "7:30 already?" I said to myself.

I look up at the sky and see the sunset. Since there's a tournament with the Black Dragons soon, I decided to walk over there and see what their up to. When I got there, I looked through the window.

"What the-

I rub my eyes and blink repeatedly. I can't believe what I'm seeing here..

Layna was wearing a karate uniform, and was fist-pumping Ty, the Sensei for the Black Dragons.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Again, I am REALLY sorry for not updating in a while. I know how annoying it could be, especially if the author hasn't updated in a year (sigh) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to review! :D**


	5. After the Fight

I stood outside the Black Dragon's dojo watching Layna in her Black Dragon uniform, and as I examined some more I even saw her little brother Felix there!

That's it. I opened the door and walked inside the dojo. As soon as I came in, all the Black Dragons paused and looked at me.

"Kim?" Layna said my name in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Ty asked.

I ignored his question. "Where's the orb?" I asked in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about, we have no orb!" A student named Frank lied horribly.

"Yeah!" Layna said looking all innocent.

_Please.._

"Layna, I know you stole the orb." I said with my hands on my hips.

She looked down at her feet.

"Okay, Kim. She stole the orb! I told her to do it. It was her duty!" Ty said to me.

Frank started to laugh. "Ha-ha, you said duty!"

"Frank!"

"Sorry!"

"Layna, how could you?" I asked.

"Kim, I'm a Black Dragon, and there's things that I need to do." she said and shrugged.

"You know I thought you weren't that type of person. What are you guys going to even do with the orb anyway?"

"We don't know yet. Were probably just planning to keep the shiny object ourselves." Ty answered.

"Or we could sell it on eBay." said a student. Frank and a few others started to laugh.

"Kim let it go. Don't even waste your time telling the guys. It's not like their actually going to believe you."

"I already did and your right, they don't believe me. Jerry and Jack think your way too nice to even think about stealing the orb. Oh and by the way, Jerry has feelings for you." I know I probably shouldn't have revealed that last part, but when I'm angry I just blurt things out. It's not my fault..

"Ew, he does? So that's why you were asking questions about my love life..." "Gross, I don't like Jerry in that way, I like Jack!"

"What?" " You like Jack?!" I said angrily. This wasn't really quite a surprise, I kinda figured she had a thing for him. You know, this love stuff is getting WAAAY too complicated. First, Jerry likes Layna, then, Grace likes Jerry, now Layna likes Jack?! Oh my gosh, I need an aspirin..

"Of course I like Jack, you Blondie. There's no way I'd go for Jerry, he's a doofus.

Okay first she called me a Blondie, as in saying I'm dumb. Then she called my friend a doofus? Which is kinda true...but it anyway it made me furious.

"That's it!" I yelled and lunged at her. Layna and I started to destroy each other.

"WOAHWOWOAH!" Ty shouted. The Black Dragons pulled us away from each other.

I let go of their grip. " GIVE ME THE ORB!" I shouted.

"Never!" "Black Dragons attack!" TY ordered. Layna and all the other Black Dragons lunged toward me.

* * *

I walked into school the next day, with a bruise wrist. It's not that noticeable though. I was able to defeat most of the Black Dragons, but a lot of them fought pretty hard. Sadly, I didn't retrieve the orb.

So right now I'm at my locker looking for my math book, when walks up to me.

"Hi Kim."

"Hey Grace."

"When are you going to help me to get closer to Jerry?" she asked.

"Uh..today! You can come with to karate practice, and talk to Jerry there...and I'll make sure you guys are alone..so you'll get to know each other more." I answered.

"Um..okay." Grace replied unsure.

"As a matter of fact, why don't you just talk to him in school? Cause were in school right now."

"Well I do say "hi" to him sometimes, is that enough?"

"Nah, start a conversation with him."

"About what?"

"Anything!" I said.

"Well, okay I'll go look for him." Grace said confidently.

"Yeah that's my girl, you go Grace!" I cheer as she scurries away.

I sigh. After I finally found my math book, I slammed my locker shut and banged my head on it. Could Jerry even like Grace in that way? If he does, it'll take a lot of stress of my mind...

* * *

**Jerry's POV**

I was standing by my locker with my hands in my pockets staring at the ground hopelessly.

"Hey Jerry, you wanna pour dog crap all over Mrs. Denman's car with me?" Randy asked holding a big blue bucket filled with dog poop.

"Nah, I'm good." I answered blankly.

"Oh come on, are you sure?" He asked once more.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm not really in the mood Randy."

"Um..okay. I'll just go ask Steven then. Later, dude." Randy said and walked away with the smelly bucket of poop.

I sighed. My mind is on Layna right now, I can't stop thinking about her. She's just amazing. That's the best word to describe her as. I can't believe Kim would blame her for stealing the orb, what's wrong with her? Ah, maybe it's her time of the month. Or maybe Layna did steal the orb? No! No! Layna's not like that...but what if?..

"Hi Jerry!" A girl named Grace interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, hi Grace." I greeted back. I thought she was going to walk away but she didn't. Weird..

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah same with me. Did you study for that English test today?"

"Shoot, I forgot!"

Grace laughed. "You want me to give you my notes?"

"Nah, that's okay. I could just copy off of Milton." I told her.

Grace and I started to talk about other topics such as what kind of music we like, favorite TV shows, favorite food, things like that.

Then the bell rang. " Grace what class do you have now?"

"Chemistry."

"Aw, I have math. Hey you mind if I walk you to chemistry class?" I offered.

"Not at all, but won't you get a detention for being late to class?

"I'm practically use to getting detentions, Grace. Besides it'll be worth it." I said and smiled at her.

* * *

**Kim's POV **

The bell rang and math class finally over! Jerry came in late to class (as usual). I wonder how long he'll go with ignoring me. I also wonder if Grace and him actually had a real conversation and it went on for long, so he was late for class. Hmm..

As I exited math class, I spotted Jack by his locker. I really hope he's not ignoring 's only one way to find out, so I walk over to him.

"Hi Jack."

"Hey." he replied in a dull tone.

"Are we still friends?" I asked unsurely.

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well yesterday-

"Look let's just forget about yesterday. Pretend it never happened." Jack said to me and smiled.

"Um..okay." I said and smiled. _Whew that's a relief.. _

Then all of a sudden Jack's smile had vanished.

"Hey what happened to your wrist?" He asked concernedly as he grabbed my arm and examined it.

_Damn how did he notice it?... _

"Um...I fell off my bike." I lied. There was no way I was going to tell him about the Black Dragons ( which includes Layna) fighting me, he'll never believe it. If I tell him we'll probably get into another argument.

"You fell off your bike?" Jack said and made a look. I could tell he didn't believe me. I couldn't even believe me.

"Yes." I answered and pulled my arm away from him.

"Kim what _really _happened to your wrist?"

"Jack I told you, I fell off my bike. I shrugged my shoulders. "End of discussion." I said and started to walk away.

"Kim, come on just tell me!" Jack called.

"I told you many times!"

* * *

**Milton's POV**

"Yes, it's finally lunch!" Eddie cheered as the both of us started to make our way to the cafeteria.

"Yeah I know, I'm starving." I replied.

"Hey you think Layna really stole the orb?" Eddie asked.

"Possibly, I mean it does make a lot of sense why she took long in the bathroom."

"Hmm..." Eddie mumbled.

"Okay, so what's our next plan for Operation Kick?" I asked Eddie to see if he had any ideas.

Eddie thought for a moment. "Hey maybe we could use Rudy's idea. The one where we get a guy to fall in love with Kim and maybe Jack would get jealous.

"Are you sure we should do that plan? I mean- where are we going to find a guy to like Kim?"

"Look around Milton, a bunch of guys like Kim. She's like what, the sixteenth hottest girl in school?"

"Yeah true, it wouldn't hurt to try. Okay so that'll be Plan#3 Jealous Jack." I said and rubbed my hands together like a mad scientist does.

"Oh yeah!" Eddie said and we slapped each other high fives.


	6. Jealousy, Much? Part 1

**Jack's POV**

So it's Tuesday afternoon, and me and the gang are at the dojo basically goofing off while Rudy loses his temper and yells at us.

"Come on guys, Chop! Chop!, the tournament is getting closer!" "You guys have to be prepared!" He sighed. "With that said Jerry I want you to spar with Kim."

Jerry grumbled. Apparently he was still ignoring her.

"Come on!" Rudy yelled.

"Alright, alright!..geez." Jerry murmured. He glared at Kim while bowing.

Before Jerry and Kim were about to spar, a blonde teen-aged guy with a really bad tan came inside the dojo.

"Zack!" Rudy, Milton, and Eddie said happily.

"Hey, what's up guys?" He greeted and slapped them high-fives.

"Just preparing for a tournament coming up." Rudy answered and turned to Jerry, Kim, and I." "Guys meet Zack. We met him yesterday at the parking lot."

"I'm Kim...hey you look familiar..you go to Seaford High, right?"

"Yeah I do, I'm a sophomore."

"Cool" Kim smiled and let out her hand. Zack grabbed it and and they both shook hands. Then they started to gaze into each other's eyes. "Has anybody ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Kim laughed nervously and blushed. I started to become furious.

Milton, Rudy, and Eddie all smirked at each other.

"You should see her in the morning Zack, she's hideous." Jerry said with a disgusted tone. I think he's implying that time we had a sleepover at Kim's place.

Kim glared at him.

"Oh and by the way, I''m Jerry."

"Jack." I said sternly.

"Nice to meet you guys." Then he turned back at Kim. "Nice to meet you Kim." he said and winked at her.

"Okay we should get back to practice. Jerry and Kim you still have to spar." Rudy reminded.

"Aw man." Jerry groaned.

"Whatever.." Kim replied.

"Okay begin!"

Jerry lunged at Kim while roaring "AHHH!". Kim stuck her leg out, which made Jerry trip and fall onto the floor.

Kim shrugged. "I win."

Rudy blinked repeatedly. "Wow..just wow."

"Well.. that was short." Milton said.

Jerry got up from the floor and dusted himself off. "I want to spar with Eddie."

Eddie shrugged. "Sure." Then they both walked across the other side of the room.

"Hey, can I spar?" Zack asked.

"You know karate?" I said lifting my eyebrows up.

"Yep. I'm a second degree black-belt." He answered.

"Hey, so is Jack." Milton replied.

"Okay let's see what you got." I said while walking towards him.

"Alright, it's Jack versus Zack!" Rudy said amazed. "Let the spar begin!"

Zack and I literally started to kill each other. He send extreme punches to my face, but I blocked them all. I'll have to admit he's pretty strong, even for me. After a few

long minutes of blocking, punching, and kicking something shocking was about to happen...

The spar was getting intense. Rudy, Milton, and Kim kept their eyes glued to Zack and I. Jerry and Eddie even started to stop sparring with each other and watch. Zack had grabbed my arm when I leaned in to punch him, and he flipped me over.

"YES, I WIN!" He shouted happily.

Rudy, Eddie, Milton, and Kim were all over him, while I tried to get off the floor. By the way did I mention that I'm in serious pain...?

"Whoa, Zack your so awesome!" Eddie said astonished.

"Yeah, you showed Jack a taste of his own medicine! ..uh no offense Jack." Jerry said.

I sighed as I finally got up. "None taken." I said while dusting myself off. "Oh and thanks for helping me up." I said sarcastically.

"Zack, you should join our dojo!" Rudy suggested happily.

"Oh I don't know..

"Come on Zack, you belong here!" Milton pleaded.

"Yeah, your amazing." Kim said and smiled at him nonstop.

"Well..okay if you insist, I'll join!" Zack said.

"Alright!" Everyone high-fived Zack, of course except for me. I"m really starting to dislike him and I've only known him for about twenty minutes.

Then Zack came toward to me. "Hey Jack you were good." He says as he shakes my hand. "But not good enough" He said with and evil grin on his face.

He let go of my hand and went back to the guys.

"Hey, we should celebrate!" Milton suggested.

"Let's go to Falafel Phil's, I'm starved." Eddie complained.

"Alright then, let's go. I'll buy!" Rudy cheered.

"WOOOOOOO!" screamed Jerry.

"Great!" Zack said with joy.

"Yeah!" Kim cheered happily and patted Zack on the back.

Then they all started to exit the dojo. Kim stopped and turned back. "Jack, you comin?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay here and work on some moves. You can go ahead." I told her.

Kim walked toward me. "Aw, is little Jackie sad that he lost the spar?" She teased.

I couldn't help but smile at this. "Shut up."

"Hey don't you think that Zack's karate moves were amazing?"

"Nope." I replied plainly. "I don't see why you guys like him so much, he's a showoff."

"And what are you? Your a showoff too." Kim said and crossed her arms.

"Well, only once in a while."

"You know what Jack? I think your jealous." She said and smirked at me.

"Pssh...wha? I am not!" _Sigh..I really need to work on my lying skills... _

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! Kim why would I be jealous of Zack? I mean that'll be silly don't you think?"

"Yeah that is silly. Ha,you don't have to lie Jack I know your jealous."

"Trust me Kim, I'm not jealous."

Kim looked directly into my eyes for a long time, while I kept on a straight face. "Do you believe that I'm not jealous now?"

"Not a chance." Kim said and smiled at me.

I sigh in frustration.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?"

"Positive. Now go Kim, have fun." I say as I push her gently out of the dojo.

"Oh, so jealous." I hear her mumble.

I roll my eyes.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I'd like to thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews, and of course all of you who favoriting and following my story. Thank you, thank you so much, it really means a lot to me and I love you guys 3. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter ( I personally think it's my favorite one, so far) and yea I'll update as soon as I can. :)**


	7. Jealousy, Much? Part 2

After they ate at Falafel Phil's, Milton, Zack, Rudy, Kim, and Eddie headed back inside the dojo.

"Whoa, what happened in here?!" Rudy said in complete shock.

As they looked around the dojo they saw a bunch of broken boards, punching dummies collapsed on the floor, two nun-chucks, a sword, and a whole bunch of other karate equipment scattered all around the dojo floor.

Then Jack walked up to them casually. "Oh, hey guys, your back."

"Jack..w-what t-the..." Jerry started to say.

"Oh this." Jack said as he looked around the dojo. "I was just practicing."

"Well Holy Christmas Nuts, Jack. Your pretty violent today." Milton said as he still looked around the room.

"Yeah, you could say that..." Jack replied.

Kim gave Jack a suspicious look.

"Hey I can clean up." Zack offered.

"Zack that's really nice of you, but since Jack did all this, he's cleaning it up, right Jack?" Rudy smirked.

Jack groaned. "Yeah of course I'll clean it up." He put on a fake smile.

"Okay good. Milton, Eddie into my office." Milton sends Eddie a tiny grin and Eddie just shrugs, as they walked into Rudy's office.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Wow, Jack must have been really angry to do all this. As a matter of fact, he must have been really jealous. I watch him as he starts to pick up the broken boards, and look at Zack to see him sitting on the bench smiling as he watches Zack clean up.

To my surprise Jerry walks up to me. "Look Kim..can we just um..forget about that argument and be friends again?"

"Of course Jerry." I say happily.

"Good. So are you still going to help me win Layna's heart?"

As soon as he asked that, my stomach drops. My mind goes back to the day I found out that Layna was a Black Dragon and she admitted that she liked Jack (shudder). The thought of someone else liking Jack made me feel nauseous. Anyway, I also remember that morning at school when Grace said she was going to talk to Jerry.

"Uh..yeah I'm still helping. Oh and I'm just curious but, have you talked to Grace lately?"

Jerry smiled. "Yeah, on Monday. That's why I was late to math class, it's nice talking to her."

I grin. "Glad to her that." Then my head turns to look over at Jack. _Maybe I should go talk to him...just to see if he's okay..._

Jerry notices me staring at Jack. He raises his eyebrows up and down. "Guess someone still has the hots for Jack."

"Ugh! Jerry don't make me hurt you." I threaten.

"We both know you love him." Jerry said in a mocking tone and started doing kissing noises with his mouth.

"I do not!" I say and flip him over.

"OW!"

I walked over to Jack. "Hey Jack, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. I didn't believe him _one _bit.

Then I started to pick up the nun-chucks on the floor. "Kim what are you doing?"

"Helping you clean up, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Rudy said I had to do this myself."

"Well, do you see Rudy in this room right now?"

Jack chuckled. "This is why I like you."

I smiled and felt my face getting hot. _I just hope he means this more as a friend... _

* * *

**Meanwhile in Rudy's office... **

"Okay so Zack is like another version of Jack in a way, don't you guys think?" Milton asked.

"Yeah, I mean their names even rhyme." Eddie points out.

"So do you think that Jack's jealous?" Rudy asked.

"On my calculations, yes I do." Milton answers.

"Calculations?" "So you used a calculator to find out if Jack is jealous?"

"Nah Rudy, I think Milton's just trying to sound like he's a genius or something."

"That's because I am a genius, Eddie. Also with Jack's jealousy might have caused him to take his anger out by breaking all those boards and punching all those dummies." Milton explains.

"It's pretty obvious that Zack has a thing for Kim. We didn't even have to hire him or anything, which is a good thing because I'm tired of spending money." Rudy complained.

"And most importantly Jack is going to get jealous of Zack always around Kim." Eddie says.

"Perfect, we got this plan well figured out." said Milton.

Eddie scratches his head. "Yeah..and this is the last plan for me. Guys I think I wanna quit Operation Kick."

* * *

**I know this chapter is kinda short than my usual length so I'll just give in a little sneak peak of the next chapter. This part is in Jack's point of view... **

"You heard me. You, me, a date." She moves closer to me.

"Uh..I'm sorry Layna I-I-I can't."

"Why's that?'

"Because..I already have a girlfriend." I lied.

"Layna scoffed. "And who might that be?"

"Um..Kim! She's my girlfriend!"

**Well okay that's it guys, can't give out too much. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll update as soon as I can. :)**


	8. Say Wha?

"Saaaaay Wha?" Rudy and Milton gave Eddie confused looks.

"I want to quit Operation Kick." Eddie repeats.

"But why?" Rudy whines.

"I don't know, it's just that if Jack and Kim really like each other and let each other know, then they'll hook up. We can't just force them with this secret match making thing. Besides, I think they kind of know were trying to set them up."

"Yeah I see your point...but Eddie were a team!" Milton says.

"Yeah, were suppose to be all in this together. Teamwork!" Rudy pleads. "Eddie your a Wasabi Warrior, and Wasabi Warriors _never_ back down."

"I know, but I'm sorry guys. Maybe sooner or later you'll realize how ridiculous this is." Eddie says and exits the office.

"I can't believe it." Milton said. "We've been dumped."

"Eh, who needs him anyway. We can set up Jack and Kim ourselves."

"Rudy don't you think Eddie's right? I mean don't you think were all involved too much in there business?"

"No! I think not, and we are going to continue this Operation Kick thing till Jack and Kim are together, whether if Eddie's in this or not. In fact we should just find somebody to replace him!"

"But I thought we were suppose to not tell anybody else about Operation Kick! And who's suppose to replace Eddie in this whole matchmaking deal?

"Don't worry Milton. I know someone who could replace him." Rudy said with an evil grin.

* * *

**The next day at Seaford High...**

**Jack's POV**

So I'm just leaning by the staircase and to my surprise, I see Layna wandering around the hall.

"Layna, what are you doing here?"

"Jack there you are! I came here to ask you something."

I look at her from head to toe. Her hair was let down, her face was covered in a lot of makeup, (which made her look like a clown, and clowns are just freakin terrifying...don't judge me)...and excuse me for my perverted mind but her chest was larger than the last time I saw her,probably stuffed it with toilet paper. She's also wearing a really short plaid skirt, which shows off her really smooth long legs. (Again, perverted mind..sorry)

Layna gives me a seductive look and winks at me. "Checking me out?"

"No, I was just uh..what was your question?"

"Well I'm just wondering if you'd want to go on a date sometime?"

"Saaaay Wha?" _No, no, no, no. This can't be happening she's suppose to like Jerry. _

"You heard me. You, me, a date." She moves closer to me.

"Uh..I'm sorry Layna I-I I can't."

"Why's that?"

"Because...I already have a girlfriend." I lied.

Layna scoffed. "And who might that be?"

"Um..Kim! She's my girlfriend!"

"Kim?" Layna says annoyed.

"Yep, she's my girlfriend."

"Well, dump her Jack. If you date me, I can really show you a good time." She smiles temptingly."If you know what I mean."

_Whoa..feisty lady... _

"No, Layna. I'm already dating Kim and I really like her. She means the world to me. _Well at least I didn't lie about that part. _

She looks at me intensely. "I don't believe you."

"Alright then come to the dojo later you'll see." I smile competitively at her.

* * *

**Later at the dojo...**

**Kim's POV **

I was alone at the dojo working on some moves..and then I start to wonder about Jack. I haven't seen him all day...and ironically at that moment he pops up outside the dojo and runs in toward me.

"Kim I need you to be my girlfriend!" He confesses.

"Saaay Wha?" I tried not to smile like a joyful crazy lunatic but it was impossible. I can't believe this is actually happening!

"Yeah you see, Layna asked me out on a date-

_Now my joyful crazy lunatic smile had vanished.._

and I told her that I was dating you, but she didn't believe me so now she's coming to the dojo to see if were really a couple."

_Great...I'm just his pretend girlfriend..._

I sigh. "Alright fine. But you know your going to have to tell Jerry that Layna likes you instead of him."

"Relax Kim. Once Layna comes in and sees us as a "couple", she'll back off. And all we have to do is convince her to like Jerry."

"But Grace likes Jerry remember?"

"Crap, I forgot." Jack runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. "We'll figure something out eventually."

"Yeah..I hope so." I say unsurely.

"Trust me Kim, were gonna figure this out." He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

I smiled back.

"Okay now let's practice being fake boyfriend and girlfriend."


	9. The Misadventures of Fake Dating

Layna walked into the dojo "Hey Jack." she greeted with glee. "Kim..." she glares at her fiercely.

"Gee, nice to see you too." Kim said sarcastically.

"So, you guys are really dating?" Layna asked with her eyebrows lifted.

"Yep. Couldn't be more happier with anyone else." said Jack and puts his arm around Kim.

"Yea, same here." Kim laughed nervously. Jack nudged her in the arm.

"So how long have you guys been together?"

"Two days." The fake couple answered as planned.

Layna scoffs. "Two days? Well that's short..."

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Crap I'm starting to think she knows were not an actually couple, and she just got here! It's a good think Jack and I aren't planning on being actors, cause we suck at it.

"You know I think you guys are just faking it." _See? I stand corrected.._

"What are you talking about, pssh..Of course were dating!" I lied horribly as I reached out and grabbed Jack's hand.

"Fine. If you guys are really dating, then kiss..on the lips." Layna crossed her arms and smirked.

As soon as she said that, Jack's eyes literally bugged out of his head. "Kiss?"

Jack and I stared at each other awkwardly. "Uhhh...

"I knew it. You guys are fakers! Seriously? You guys really think you could try to fool-

"No, no, no, no. We'll kiss."

"We will?" Jack asked shockingly.

"Uh huh." I nodded at him.

Our eyes immediatly locked onto each other. Slowly, Jack grabbed my waist gently moving me closer toward him. Deliberately, I trailed my hands up around his arms and wrapped my hands around his shoulders. We moved closer leaving no space between us. Our lips were centimeters away. _Here goes..Am I nervous? Hell yeah! Am I excited? I'd be lying if I said no... _Then all of a sudden I heard loud, thumping, footsteps. "Layna your here!"

Jack and I instantly let go of each other to see Jerry hugging Layna.

"Jerry! So good to see you, I missed you so much. I can't stand being away from you!"

_Alright, that was a complete lie._

"I missed you too, Lay Lay." _Lay Lay? He has a nickname for her? _

Jack and I exchange a look. Then Jerry finally noticed us standing there.

"Oh hey guys."

"Hey." we both greeted at the same time.

"So what were all of you doing before I came in? He asked looking at all three of us.

"Oh you know, just watching a little faker show." Layna replied and grinned repulsively at Jack and I.

"Faker show? ..Huh?.. Wha?.." Jerry said with one of his classic confused looks on his face. "Anyway, Layna you want to go see a movie?"

"Jerry, we have practice soon, remember?" Jack reminded.

"Oh well." Jerry shrugged not giving a rat's ass about ditching practice.

"I'd love to go to the movies Jerry." Layna said happily like all of a sudden he was the love of her life. Ugh! She's the fake one. Just look at her with all that make up on and those trashy clothes. Some nerve...

"Alright let's go!" Jerry cheered and winked at Jack and I. Then the both of them rapidly left the dojo leaving both of us alone.

"So.." Jack said.

"So.."

"Were really bad actors."

"Yeah I've noticed that."

"Kim I think we need to continue fake dating, so Layna will back off of me and then maybe she'll realize that Jerry's the one for her."

"Jack if were going to continue to fake being boyfriend and girlfriend, just to set two people together, then were going to have to find out what the true meaning of love is. We have to understand it."

"Yeah your right. We didn't exactly convince Layna, did we?"

"Nope." I answered obviously. "That's why in order to act like were in love, we need to know what it is. So tomorrow afternoon, you and I are going to start to do every romantic thing ever.

"Every romantic thing ever?" Jack questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Yep." I smile. "Picnics in the park, sharing milkshakes, holding hands, long walks on the beach-

Jack stops my fantasy. "Okay Kim, I get it."

"Alright good". I nod my head. "You want to spar till the guys come?"

"Is that a challenge Kim?" Jack said with a devilish smile.

"You bet."

"Bring it on."


	10. What Is Love?

**Alright, Chapter 10 is up! But before you go on and read, I got a few things to point out. First of all, I'm changing the rating of the story to T because of swear words here and there and maybe some violence. Hmm..anyway I think it's best to change the rating. Second, sometimes the characters may act a little out of character, but it's not really much of a big deal. You can change things from the TV show, it doesn't have to be exactly alike, that's what makes it entertaining. Lastly, this chapter's mostly comedy than romance so you might pee on yourself…or you could only just laugh.. it's less of a mess…hey that rhymed! Anyway that's pretty much all I have to say for now, so here is Chapter 10!**

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon and Rudy was having a personal karate session with Milton helping him with the nun-chucks. "Come on Milton! You'll be using the nun-chucks at the tournament. If your not doing it right, you might hit yourself...you know..down there."

Milton winced at the thought of that. "I know, I'll be more careful."

Rudy checked his Spongebob Squarepants wristwatch. "Our new member of Operation Kick should be arriving any minute now."

"Great, who is it?"

"You'll see."

Rudy continued to help Milton with the nun-chucks for a couple more minutes until, a tall woman entered the dojo. She had long blonde curly hair, her clothes were made out of black leather, her eyelids were filled with black mascara, and she had on high-heeled boots. It appeared that she also had a lit cigarette in her right hand.

"Mommy!" Rudy cheered and ran up to her excitedly.

"Huh?" Milton said confused.

Rudy then started to cough. "Ugh, mom you smell like smoke." He tried waving the smell away with his hands.

Rudy's mom put her cigarette to her mouth and released a puff of smoke.

"Mom I would like if you didn't smoke in my dojo."

"I don't care what you like, Rudy. If you were a successful rich doctor then I'd probably care."

"Ouch." Rudy mumbled.

"Uh.. hi I'm Milton, and your Rudy's mom, uh..nice to meet you." He greeted awkwardly and let out his hand.

"Whatever, I'm Stephanie. Nice to meet you skinny bones." She said rudely ignoring his handshake.

Milton put on a fake smile. "Okay...Rudy can I talk to you in private please?" The two walked over to the other side of the dojo.

"What's up?"

"Seriously Rudy?" Milton whispered.

"What?"

"Your _mom _is going to help us set up Jack and Kim?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Rudy asked casually.

Milton face palmed himself. "That's the best you can do? You couldn't find anybody else to replace Eddie?"

"No. And don't worry everything is going to work out fine, my mom is a skilled matchmaker."

"Then why doesn't she get you a girlfriend?"

"That's not the point Milton. She's good at this stuff, just give her a chance."

Milton glances at Stephanie to see her letting out another puff of smoke."Hmmph." He grunted.

* * *

Aah...It was a beautiful sunny afternoon and Jack and Kim were having a picnic in Sunshine Park..with Zack. Now you maybe wondering, why the heck is Zack with them? Well you see kids, it all started like this:

Jack and Kim walked into Sunshine Park, with Kim holding a picnic basket. "Even though were just doing this to be a better fake couple, I'm glad we get to spend some time together." Kim told Jack.

"Uh, yeah me too Kim." Jack said while rubbing his hand through his hair.

"HEY, WAIT UP!"

"Huh?" The two turn around to see Zack running towards them.

"Oh no." Jack mumbled.

A bystander walking by saw Zack running. He stuck his foot out purposely, and Zack tripped over it and rolled down a hill. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...UMPH! It appeared that Zack had landed into a huge pile of dog poop. "Whoops." shrugged the bystander as he laughed and walked away.

Jack and Kim ran up to him. "Zack, are you alright?" Kim asked concernedly.

"Just fine." He answered as he lifted his head up, revealing a dog poop covered face. Jack cringed and then bursted out laughing.

Kim elbowed him in the arm. "OW! Oh come on it's funny!"

"Come on Zack, let's get you cleaned up." So after Zack got his face cleaned up, Kim offered him to join the picnic because she felt bad.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"It was so nice of you to let me join the picnic, Kim." Zack said as he chewed with his mouth open on a sandwich.

"Yeah, so nice of you Kim." I say and sended her a fake smile.

"Ah, no problem." she replies wearily.

_"Actually it is a problem." _I wanted to say, but decided to keep my mouth shut.

So Zack began to ramble on about random topics that I found no interest in, so i just kept my distance away because he still reeked of dog poop.

-and that's why I love butterflies." Zack finished.

"Oh cool." Kim answered uninterested.

"Ah, Kim your such a good listener."

"She sure is." I shot Kim a look while she just rolled her eyes.

Unfortunately Zack began rambling on again. This sucks, Kim and I should be spending some time together...ALONE. I glanced at her with a bored expression on her face (unsurprisingly) ,as she listens to Zack talk about politics. Wow, it's such a wonderful day...

**Normal POV**

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" yelled a swarm of cops chasing after two middle aged criminals.

"You know I really wonder why they call this park Sunshine." Kim said.

Jack immediatly got up. "I'll try to catch them!"

"Not if I catch them first!" called Zack and began chasing after him.

Kim sighed. "Oh brother." She got up and followed their lead.

Jack and Zack were catching up to the criminals, while the cops and Kim are a little left behind. "Haha! I got you now!" Zack dived onto one of criminals backs and started ferociously hitting him.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"HEY STOP!" Jack got a hold of the other criminal and with a reverse roundhouse kick sended the culprit toppling down. Zack was still on top of the criminal, until the criminal had enough strength to vigorously push him off . Zack landed on the ground with a huge thump."Owww." He moaned in pain, but immeadiatly got right back up on his feet. Before the criminal could get away again, he grasped onto his arm. "Not so fast." Zack front kicked him in the groin and gave him a straight punch to the face, knocking the criminal down to the ground. "UMMPH!"

The five cops and Kim finally came to the scene. Right away, the cops got a hold of the criminals and put the both of them in handcuffs. "You two are under arrest for vandalizing park property."

"We were just trying to decorate the park with our art!"

"Graffiti is not art!"

"Yes it is!"

"Anyway..." The bearded cop turned and looked at Zack. "Thank you young man for helping us them, we owe you a reward."

"What? I helped too!" whined Jack.

"Yeah, but I was much, _much, _ better." Zack shot him an evil smile, while Jack glared at him.

"Yeah he was." said the criminal that got beaten up by Zack.

"Oh, who asked you?!" Jack said annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, jail is where you two should be, c'mon!" The cops grabbed them by the arms and started to lead them away.

"Wait! said the crook as he stopped the police. He turned back and looked at Zack. "Have you ever invested in taking a shower? Cause you smell like my mamma's three week meatloaf and trust me it ain't fresh!"

Zack ignored him "Cops, take them away." The five cops lead the two criminals out of the park ,and Kim came up and congratulated the two. "Great job, I'm proud of you guys."

"And by "you guys" you mean only me right?" Zack winked.

"No..both of you."

"Oh c'mon Kim, you know I'm the _better _karate expert."

"Uhh.."

"Oh please, if it wasn't for my help both of those guys would have gotten away. And everybody knows that I'm the best karate expert around here including Kim. Right Kim?" said Jack and both of the guys stared at her intensely.

"Guys, I really don't wanna be apart of this."

"Ha, she just doesn't want to hurt your feelings Jack. Kim totally thinks I'm the best."

"C'mon you two are making a big deal outta nothing. Both of you were great, now can we please move on with our lives?" Kim said impatiently.

"No there can only be one champion, one winner, the best." Zack answered breathlessly as he moves toward Jack.

"Yeah, and that's me." Jack went toward him as well, right now the two looked like they literally wanted to kill each other.

Kim put herself between the two, and lightly pushed them away from each other. "Alright, this is getting ridiculous."

"Well Jack's acting ridiculous if he thinks he's the best karate expert out of the both of us."

"No, I'm not ridiculous, and I _am _the best karate expert, and just because you beat me once, doesn't mean you can beat me again." said Jack his voice getting a little louder."Alright, YOUR ON!" said Zack and the two went for each other.

"AH! GUYS STOP IT!" Kim yelled as she struggled to separate them. "Are you serious?! There's little kids in this park!"

"They can watch." Jack told her casually.

"Yeah they'll be cheering me on." Zack said. Kim finally managed to grab a hold of both of them and separated each other.

"Okay fine Jack, you think your so tough huh? Well listen to this, yo mama's so nasty I talked to her over the computer and she gave me a virus!" Out of nowhere a small crowd started to appear around them. The same guy that had tripped Zack had overheard and he came up to Jack and said, "Ooo he told you."

Jack raised up an eyebrow. "A yo mama joke? Seriously?"

"What? You can't top that huh? I am the king of yo mama jokes!"

"Fine, I got one for you. Yo mama's so ugly, when she entered the ugly contest the judges were like 'sorry no professionals.' "

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted the small crowd and other bystanders started to surround them to see the commotion.

"Yo mama so fat she wore a yellow raincoat and people yelled "taxi"!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowd went crazy. Even hobos were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Well yo mama so stupid, she gave birth to you."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The yo mama battle continued for a couple more minutes, leaving Kim very exasperated.

**Kim's POV**

God, I can't believe their having a yo mama battle. Really? Wow...very mature. Though I have to admit some of them were kinda funny. Man if I knew Jack and Zack were going to argue and then have a freakin 'yo mama battle', then I would've never invited Zack to join the picnic in the first place. I could've just left him in the poop, but noooo why do I gotta be such a nice person?

"ENOUGH OF THIS YO MAMA CRAP!" shouted a bearded man. Thank goodness, finally a person who understands my pain...

"You guys should have a real battle, FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" He shouted. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" everybody repeated after him. Yeah I take that back...

"Alright, I'ma give the people what they want. Shall I call the ambulance right now Jack?" He wickedly grinned at him.

"Yeah, sure. _Your _the one that's gonna need a trip to the hospital when I'm done with you."

With that said, the two tackled each other. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowd cheered. A few guys started to take there shirts off and swing them around. Again, I really don't know why they call this park Sunshine...Psycho Park would be a better fit.

Jack and Zack were violently hitting each other, and it looked like they were more of wrestling each other than doing karate. I decided to put an end to this, so with all my strength I immeadiatly tried to break the two up once again. "GUYS STOP IT!" I grabbed both of them by their shirts, and apparently the two were still squirming around, just aching to punch each other in the face.

"Oh, Kim I forgot you were here." Jack commented.

"Of course you did.." I mumbled.

"Outta the way Kim!" Zack was about to go after Jack again, but I pushed him away."No, no, no, no more! The fight is over!"

"AWWWWWWWWMAAAAAAN." The large crowd whined.

"C'mon I had a really bad day and I want to watch some entertainment!" shouted a man in a business suit. "ONE MORE ROUND! ONE MORE ROUND! ONE MORE ROUND!" Then everybody else started to repeat after him. "ONE MORE ROUND! ONE MORE ROUND!" I swear, I wanted to strangle that crowd.

Zack shot Jack an evil glare, and Jack stared at him , he turned and looked at the crowd who were desperately waiting for the two to go at it again. He glanced at me and his face softened up a little bit. He gasped. "Hey look, it's Britney Spears!"

"WHERE?!" Everybody shouted crazily and turned their heads and looked around. As gullible as I was I even looked around to see if the famous pop star was there. But as soon as I did, a strong grip was on my hand pulling me away escaping the crowd. I panicked for a second until I realized it was Jack. "Man, am I glad we made it outta there."

"Yeah and that fighting took up most of our time together."

"Hey it's all Zack's fault. Besides we have plenty of do you want to go next?"

* * *

**Normal POV **

Jack and Kim were at the milkshake store sitting in the booth drinking from a large chocolate milkshake with two straws. "You know this is really cliche." Kim said.

"Tell me about it. And why didn't we get vanilla?"

"Cause chocolate's better, and the girl always gets to choose that's how it works."

Jack rolled his eyes. Suddenly Kim noticed a small bruise on his arm. "Zack gave you that bruise, huh?"

"Yep.."

"Oh.." Kim answered comfortably but then she went crazy. "You and Zack need to get along, you two almost freakin' killed each other, and of course I'm the one with enough common sense to stop you guys! Why can't the both of you be friends for crying out loud?! Why is it a competition?! And a yo mama battle, seriously? What kind of nonsense was that? You know I should've just knocked some sense into both of you guys. Boy, would that be some real entertainment! That crowd would've been-

"Kim, calm down!" Jack interrupted.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" Kim said in her in diva tone.

"Just take a deep breath, Kim."

Kim inhaled and exhaled the air.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."

It only took ten peaceful seconds later for Kim to go insane again. "But seriously, why can't you two get along?!"

"Well honestly I think he's annoying, and just the type of person that likes to hog up all the attention. And I"m not the only one, admit it you think he's annoying too."

"No I don't."

"Well you had that annoyed and bored expression on your face when he was telling one of his crappy stories."

Kim crossed her arms. "That doesn't mean anything."

Jack rolled his eyes once again. "Sure it doesn't."

"Fine, I should've just left him there in the poop, and should have never asked him to join the picnic."

"Thank you!" Jack said joyfully.

"You know I still think your jealous..."

"I am NOT jealous!"

"Alright, alright calm down."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Just take a deep breath." Kim told him and smiled.

Jack gave her a look. "I'm good."

"Anyway,let's focus on the main reason why were here."

"To figure out what love is so we can act like a better fake couple in front of Layna, so he'll back off of me and go off to Jerry."

"Exactly. But if Jerry and Layna end up together, then what about Grace? We need to know what were going to do with Grace, I keep telling you that!" Kim said as she grabbed onto Jack's shoulders and shook him repeatedly.

"Kim calm-

"Don't you even _dare_." She interrupted and stared at him deadly.

_I wonder if it's that time of the month..._Jack thought. Then out of nowhere an idea came up to him. "Hey, why don't we just set up Jerry and Grace together? I mean those two obviously make a better couple .We can't just force Layna to like him anyway."

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense! And Jerry can just totally forget about Layna when he realizes that Grace is the only girl for him. Leaving Layna to just go die in a volcano..or even better I hope she gets murdered, or kidnapped...wait no raped! Yeah.. and we never have to see her fake, stealing, lying, face again! "

"Huh? I'm a little confused."

"Yeah..well there's something that you don't know about her, Jack."

"What is it?"

"Well remember when Jerry, you, and I had that fight about Layna stealing the orb?"

"Yeah.."

"Well after I left, I walked over to the- Kim stared into Jack's eyes suspiciously.

"Walked over to where?"

"Oh nevermind, you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"C'mon Kim just tell me." Jack laid his palm on top of her hand.

"I said nevermind!" Kim pulled her hand away and crossed her arms.

"Fine then." Jack said stunned and for a moment there was an awkward silence. "So...what now?"

"Well, we still need to be a fake couple to get Layna to back off of you. Right now we need to figure out what love is, so..what is it? Kim asked him. "_It's how I feel about you" _Kim thought in her head eagerly hoping for Jack to say this.

"I don't know, your asking me?" As you can see this was not the answer Kim was looking for...

Kim growled. "Screw you, Jack!"

"Why?! What did I do?!" Jack said confused out of his mind.

"Why can't you just confess?" Kim said, her eyes getting watery.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Honestly, I have no idea what your talking about."

Kim buried her hands on her face and started to cry, leaving Jack to be in a really awkward position. "Man are you PMSing or what..." he mumbled.

Kim stopped crying and looked up."What _did _you say?"

"Er..nothing! So..uh, anyway what's your thoughts on love?"

"Well it's the feeling you get when you really care about somebody...you care about me, right Jack?"

"You know I do."

"Okay good." Kim smiled at him.

"So does this mean 'I love you'?"

"Well you should." Kim said in her diva tone, while Jack unsurprisingly rolled his eyes.

Then Kim started to softened up a little bit. "Jack your hearts gonna let you know if you love somebody. Everytime you see the person you see the person your in love with, your just gonna get this warm feeling inside you, and there's always gonna be butterflies in your stomach, and then you realize that you want to be with each other forever, so you guys get married and have kids and-

"Alright Kim I get it. I mean- yes I get what your saying."Jack smiled at her.

"Great." Then she stood up and grabbed Jack's hand. "Now let's get out of here, it's starting to smell like my uncle's toe fungus up in here."

Jack laughed as the two walked out of the milkshake store together. "Hey, wait you guys forgot to pay!" An employee called out. He let out a sigh. "Crap." He mumbled as he got back to work.

* * *

**NOTE : I'm not gonna be updating for a while, it's only going to be a short break (maybe a few weeks or so, like how the last time I posted a chapter was at like the end of July, but now it's the end of August) Only a few more days, till I have to go back to prison sadly- uh I mean school. ..same difference. Anyway I'm just gonna relax and make the best out of my last days of summer. I wish good luck to those who started school already or who are going to school soon. Consider this chapter as an 'end of summer' present. Thank you guys for reading and feel free to review, next chapter will be up next time.**


End file.
